1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a portable system for recording videos and still images. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a portable digital video recording system sized to be worn on a user's body and configured to be mounted in a plurality of locations on the user's body, including a clothing article worn by the user, on a device carried by the user, such as a firearm, or in a vehicle. In other embodiments, the portable video and imaging system may be mounted in or on a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Although recording devices for recording video and still images are generally known, the recording device is commonly housed in a single housing that stores a camera, a memory element, and a processing element. The single housing is not mountable to a user's body. Moreover, when the recording device is used for law enforcement where captured video is frequently used as evidence, the loss of captured video due to damage or removal of the single housing of the recording device is problematic.